Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan (2017)
|released = February 22, 2018 (Fanclub, UFW Web Store) March 14, 2018 (General) |start = October 26, 2017 |end = November 12, 2017 |Chronology1 = Engeki Joshibu Theater Chronology |Last1 = Yumemiru Television (2017) |Next1 = Ichimai no Ticket ~Beatles ga Yattekuru!~ (2017)}} Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan (僕たち可憐な少年合唱団; We Are the Lovely Boys' Choir) was an Engeki Joshibu musical starring members of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, as well as Takahashi Ai and Ogi Kei. It is a revival of the 2014 musical of the same name. The musical ran from October 26 to November 12, 2017 at Ikebukuro Theater Green BOX in BOX. The Hello Pro Kenshuusei members were split into two different main casts, ♯ Gumi (♯(シャープ)組; Sharp Group) and ♭ Gumi (♭(フラット)組; Flat Group), while Takahashi Ai and Ogi Kei performed the same roles in both versions. The DVD of the musical was released on February 22, 2018 for fanclub and UP-FRONT WORKS Web Store pre-orders"12/1（金）受付スタート　12月通販　公開！" (in Japanese). UP-FC. 2017-11-24."【先行受注】ハロプロ研修生 演劇女子部「僕たち可憐な少年合唱団」DVD" (in Japanese). e-LineUP! Mall. 2017-12-15. and was released for general sale on March 14, 2018. The DVD includes both versions of the musical. Synopsis The story takes place in the dormitory of Seisei Ongaku Jogakuin. The four girls Yoko, Kaoru, Hinata, and Yuria sing in the same group and have been practicing after hours during the night. Sister Amada told them they might have to repeat a year if they score terribly at next week's competition. When it seems like the group's unity is falling apart, the leader Yoko makes a powerful prayer. And so that evening a miracle happens. Cast ;From Hello Pro Kenshuusei *♯ Gumi **Horie Kizuki as Kaoru (かおる) / Karl (カール) **Noguchi Kurumi as Hinata (ひなた) / Peter (ピーター) **Nishida Shiori as Yoko (ようこ) / Johan (ヨハン) **Shimakura Rika as Yuria (ゆりあ) / Julian (ジュリアン) *♭ Gumi **Maeda Kokoro as Yoko / Johan **Kanatsu Mizuki as Hinata / Peter **Ono Kotomi as Kaoru / Karl **Yamada Ichigo as Yuria / Julian ;Others *Takahashi Ai as Angel Sophia (天使のソフィア; Tenshi no Sophia) *Ogi Kei as Sister Amada (シスター天田) Crew *Script: Ota Yoshinari *Director: Oiwa Michiko *Music: Ohuchi Kei *Choreography: Furitsukeya Kabuki-mon *Producer: Niwa Tamon Andrew (BS-TBS) DVD Tracklist Both discs have the same tracks, but each features a different main cast: ♯ Gumi in disc 1, and ♭ Gumi in disc 2. #Scene1 #♪Hitori ja nai 1 (♪ひとりじゃない1; I'm Not Alone 1) #♪Seisei Ongaku Jogakuin (♪聖清音楽女学院; Saint Pure Girls' Music School) #♪Minna no Ii Tokoro (♪みんなのいいところ; Everyone's Strong Point) #♪Group A (♪グループA) #♪Yoko no Negai (♪ようこの願い; Yoko's Prayer) #Scene2 #♪Minna Gaijin? (♪みんな外人？; Everyone is a Foreigner?) #♪Sophia no Jumon (♪ソフィアの呪文; Sophia's Spell) #♪Tenshi no Sophia (♪天使のソフィア; Angel Sophia) #♪Yoko ga Yohan ni Natta (♪ようこがヨハンになった; Yoko is Turned Into Johan) #♪Koko wa Vienna Shounen Gasshoudan (♪ここはウィーン少年合唱団; This is the Vienna Boys' Choir) #Scene3 #♪Isshuukan 1 (♪一週間1; One Week 1) #♪Isshuukan 2 (♪一週間2; One Week 2) #♪Isshuukan 3 (♪一週間3; One Week 3) #♪Hen na Tokoro (♪変なところ; Strange Place) #♪Minna no Ii Tokoro (Yohan ver.) (♪みんなのいいところ (ヨハンver.)) #♪Isshuukan 4 (♪一週間4; One Week 4) #♪Isshuukan 5 (♪一週間5; One Week 5) #Scene4 #♪Mama no Komoriuta 1 (♪ママの子守唄1; Mama's Lullaby 1) #♪I Believe (♪アイ・ビリーブ) #♪Hitori ja nai 2 (♪ひとりじゃない1; I'm Not Alone 2) #♪Arigatou (♪ありがとう; Thank You) #♪Mama no Komoriuta 2 (♪ママの子守唄2; Mama's Lullaby 2) #Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan (僕たち可憐な少年合唱団; We Are the Lovely Boys' Choir) #Curtain Call (カーテンコール) Trivia *This was the first Engeki Joshibu musical to feature Takahashi Ai, Noguchi Kurumi, Shimakura Rika, and Yamada Ichigo. Gallery BokutachiKarennaShounenGasshoudan2017-promobackside.jpg HorieKizuki-BokutachiKarennaGasshoudan.jpg|Horie Kizuki HorieKizuki-BokutachiKarennaGasshoudan2.jpg MaedaKokoro-BokutachiKarennaGasshoudan.jpg|Maeda Kokoro MaedaKokoro-BokutachiKarennaGasshoudan2.jpg OnoKotomi-BokutachiKarennaGasshoudan.jpg|Ono Kotomi OnoKotomi-BokutachiKarennaGasshoudan2.jpg KanatsuMizuki-BokutachiKarennaGasshoudan.jpg|Kanatsu Mizuki KanatsuMizuki-BokutachiKarennaGasshoudan2.jpg NoguchiKurumi-BokutachiKarennaGasshoudan.jpg|Noguchi Kurumi NoguchiKurumi-BokutachiKarennaGasshoudan2.jpg NishidaShiori-BokutachiKarennaGasshoudan.jpg|Nishida Shiori NishidaShiori-BokutachiKarennaGasshoudan2.jpg ShimakuraRika-BokutachiKarennaGasshoudan.jpg|Shimakura Rika ShimakuraRika-BokutachiKarennaGasshoudan2.jpg YamadaIchigo-BokutachiKarennaGasshoudan.jpg|Yamada Ichigo YamadaIchigo-BokutachiKarennaGasshoudan2.jpg TakahashiAi-BokutachiKarennaGasshoudan.jpg References External Links *Musical Details: Hello! Project (Archived), Gekijyo (Archived), UP-FC *Goods *Store Listings: e-LineUP! Mall *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2017 Musicals Category:Engeki Joshibu Category:5th Generation Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Takahashi Ai Category:2018 DVDs